


But Duct Tape is Silver

by drikstreedur



Series: Gold and Gunpowder [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drikstreedur/pseuds/drikstreedur
Summary: In which Gavin's stunt at another crew's safehouse gets him into deep trouble, and Geoff ends up with a branch in Vice City.





	But Duct Tape is Silver

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is a direct reference to the events in the previous part: King Midas. If you want context to the beginning of this, read that one first.

Ah yes, Gavin had sure as hell “made an example” of the crew that had hurt Ryan. Word had gotten out that the Fake AH Crew’s dearest Golden Boy had suddenly taken the lead and managed to kill an entire crew in one fell swoop. Word had gotten out that Gavin Free was far more dangerous than everyone had originally thought, able to go from being a bumbling, clumsy idiot to a sadistic killer with lightning reflexes at a moment’s notice. Word had gotten out that he was now the member of the Fakes to be targeted and taken out before anyone else. That title had previously belonged to the infamous, unpredictable Vagabond (and briefly, Mogar, but that was a fluke and Michael wasn’t even sure how he managed that). And now, it was the Golden Boy’s turn to be the sought-after trophy kill of every single gang member and police officer in Los Santos. His blood was even more valuable now that he was in the forefront than it had been when he had been behind the scenes with nothing more than a masked IP address to show his identity, or rather, the lack thereof.Much like a grizzly bear or a lion to a trophy hunter, his blood held the bragging rights of being a difficult target.

And better yet, Gavin had no clue.

* * *

 

 

“If you don’t shut up, we’re not going to be able to manage this,” grumbled an irritated croney garbed in black, walking up behind the Fakes from about 300 yards with no less than five others. The crew was out together celebrating something or another that night, and aside from the Kingpin the entire crew was pretty well inebriated. Even the Vagabond had a goofy unbalanced step to him that looked uncharacteristic for a feared mercenary. And while it would be easy to take them all out, this was about the Golden Boy.

The very same Golden Boy who was staggering along at the back of the group and whining about everyone walking too fast for him. Jackpot. The five hurried over as the rest of the Fakes turned a corner and Gavin stumbled directly into a lamp post, one of them getting him into a sleeper hold and the other one shoving a rag into his mouth. Gavin struggled and tried to cry out through the rag, but the rest of the crew was already too far away to hear him. He started to feel the foggy dizziness of unconsciousness creep over him, and before he could register what was going on, he was out.

* * *

 

Green eyes opened, glassy and confused as he slowly realized that he was somewhere unfamiliar. A large, unknown space where every sound was echoed and reverborated off the walls, the ceiling, the floor. The skylight above him shone daylight onto the floor, which meant he had been out for awhile now. How long, he wasn’t sure, because he had no idea what time it was now or what time he’d been knocked out. But it had been long enough for the sun to come out enough to make a difference. Briefly, he just assumed that he was just being fooled with. Nice going, guys, make Gavin think he’d been kidnapped and thrown into an empty warehouse all by his lonesome…

Wait. Come to think of it, that couldn’t be right. When they played “kidnapper” with Gavin it was always in a basement, not a warehouse. And they’d all been drunk the night before, other than Geoff. So that meant-

“Oh, look who’s finally awake. I guess the sedatives Adam gave you when you came out of the unconsciousness from the sleeper hold were too much for you with the alcohol. But it would’ve been funny if you overdosed and choked on your own vomit.”

A woman walked in from a door leading to who-knows-where. Short brown hair, not very tall, glasses… She didn’t look very threatening, even with the pantsuit, dignified smirk, and the gun at her hip. And yet she had an air of danger about her, and he couldn’t figure out why. Her hands were held behind her back and she looked Gavin over as she got an absolutely baffled expression in return. Gavin tried to wiggle himself out of the ropes tying him to the heavy iron chair bolted down to the concrete, but it didn’t do much more than cause worse rope burn than he’d apparently already developed. He tried to speak, but there was a cloth tied over his mouth and keeping him from it.

“It’s actually kind of funny watching you struggle. Especially since we’re going to kill you, film it, and then send you back to your crew in pieces, one at a time. Head, hands, arms, torso, legs, feet. You’ll be like a mail-order jigsaw puzzle you get one piece at a time. You made an example of an entire crew, didn’t you? Because I’m going to make an example of you too.”

At that Gavin struggled even harder than before, muffled whimpering escaping from behind the cloth in his mouth as he yanked desperately on the ropes restraining him. The woman let out a groan and slapped him across the face, successfully managing to stun him for a brief moment so he’d shut up.

“Listen, unless you want someone to take a hacksaw to your limbs before we kill you, you need to shut up and sit still.”

It was then that a large, wide-built man with a stern expression and a short beard appeared out of the same door the woman had come out of.

“Sparrow, we’re having trouble finding the battery and the memory card for the camera. We found the tripod and the camera, but the battery and memory card weren’t with it.”

The woman, who apparently went by the name Sparrow, groaned and shoved her pistol into the large man’s hands and stomping away to wherever the large man had come from. The large man seemed just as confused for a moment, watching Sparrow storm away before turning back to Gavin.

“Um, there’s been a delay in the plans to kill you. You’re still gonna be murdered and cut up into little pieces, but we either need to find the things to film it, or we need to get new ones. So until then… Hi?”

The poor guy was so awkward. It was obvious he didn’t expect to deal with Gavin personally without being allowed to kill him. And after a brief, very very awkward pause, he reached forward and pulled the fabric from Gavin’s mouth, and lifted a finger up to his own to shush him, as if to tell him not to yell like he had a feeling the loud-mouthed Brit had a reputation of doing.

“Why me!? What did I do!? I don’t even know who you guys are! I’ve never hacked into your systems, or broken into your safehouse, or-”

“Because you’re the face of the Fakes now. After that stunt you pulled where you killed an entire crew by blowing up their safehouse out of nowhere, you got marked as more dangerous than the Vagabond. So you’re a trophy now. And trust me, our gang needs some more notoriety. Even the LSPD doesn’t take us seriously at this point. And Sparrow thought that the best way to put us on the map would be to kill you in the most extravagant way possible.”

“What the fuck kind of sadistic horse bollocks is that!?”

The big guy just shrugged, about as nonchalant as could be. He was more stoic and stone-faced than even Ryan tended to be, and that was an impressive feat in its own rite. He was about to open his mouth to speak, when he could’ve sworn he heard something outside. A van door. Shit.

“Sparrow! We need to get the fuck out of dodge right now!”

“What are you talking about, Adam? Did birdbrain manage to free himself or something?”

A loud crash, and five rambunctious Fakes burst through the doors of the warehouse.

“Oh. Yeah, I think it’s time to get out of here. Like, right now,” Sparrow said, getting one good look at the five  **_very_ ** angry people storming into the building before turning on her heel and absolutely hauling ass out of there. And without thinking, she slammed the door out directly in Adam’s face, and he ran right into it and then fell back onto his hind end on the floor. He was about to scramble to his feet when he realized he had two shotguns and two assault rifles pointed directly at him from less than a foot away. He looked up at the men holding the guns, and grinned sheepishly at them. But the one who caught his attention the most was, oddly enough, Geoff.

“Ramsey.”

“Kovic. What the fuck are you doing with my hacker, and why should I not splatter you across the concrete for it?”

“Well, after the Roosters went under I ended up in another crew, and my boss didn’t like how few people know about us, so…”

**_“He and that Sparrow woman were going to kill me and then mail my corpse to you in bits!”_ **

“You fucking snitch!” Adam snarled at Gavin when he heard the skinny bastard pipe up. He heard a growl from Ryan, and felt the muzzle of the assault rifle in his hands push against the back of his head, though Michael and Jeremy backed down. “N- Now listen, before any of you shoot me! Look at him over there! He’s perfectly fine! Yeah, he’s probably still a little woozy and he still has a time-release sedative tablet in his stomach from about a half-hour ago that might overdose him when it kicks in-”

**_“There’s a what in my where now!?”_ **

“But he’ll be fine! I mean, look at him! He’s healthy as a horse! Nothing wrong with him whatsoever! A couple bruises maybe, and some rope burn here and there, but it builds character! Nothing wrong with a little character-building exercise, right?”

“Geoff, if you don’t tell me otherwise in ten seconds I’m blowing this fucker’s skull off of his body with no hesitation.”

“Jesus, Ryan. Take a chill pill for five minutes, would you? Go check on your boyfriend or something and leave this to me.”

Ryan let out a sound like an angry bull before stomping over to Gavin, who was getting the last of the ropes cut off of him by Jack. Kovic just sort of watched that in both relief and utter befuddlement about the connection between what Geoff had told Ryan to do, and what Ryan actually  _ did _ .

“Yes, they’re an item. Now give me one good fucking reason I shouldn’t kill you. When the Roosters went under you were still the sorry bastard traitor I’ve always known you as. And you haven’t changed, have you?”

“I know a group of freelancers I can get together to work under you!” Adam blurted out, scooting back from the barrel of Geoff’s shotgun. “I can get them together and be your branch for a couple cities over, or just when you need more manpower!”

The shotgun barrel was moved aside, and Geoff kept scowling at Adam, but he held his hand out to help him up nonetheless. He nodded and gestured for Adam to follow him somewhere more private, and while the rest of the Fakes were confused (well, aside from Gavin and Ryan, who were too busy clinging to each other for dear life) they figured Geoff knew what he was doing. After a few minutes and the assumption that Geoff was going to be talking to this Adam guy for awhile, the other five headed out to the van to wait rather than sitting in that cold, drafty warehouse. Plus, Gavin wasn’t looking too hot now. In fact, he was starting to look a little pale and sick, and like he was about to keel over.

Ten minutes passed, and Geoff returned, climbing into the front passenger seat of the van and motioning for Jack to take them back to the penthouse. Gavin was in the back, leaning back against Ryan’s chest and shaking like a leaf, with Ryan desperately trying to keep him awake. Adam was right; that sedative was taking a toll on Gavin now that it was kicking in.

“Guys, we’re going to have a new sister crew over in Vice City. They’re called FakeHaus. I don’t give a shit what any of you have to say about it, either, so let’s get back to the fucking penthouse so we can have Gavin’s stomach pumped before he passes out and chokes on his own vomit.”


End file.
